Easter Special
by xTrateltx
Summary: A random school project, eggs, and paint are key parts of this story! ONESHOT, NO PAIRINGS! Happy April Fool's day, and early Easter too!


Notes to self and others:

Taboo Noise frogs on HARD drop Adamantine or w/e a lot.

Never try writing a fan fiction with an idea from over a week ago.

Little kids with Indian accents are too funny,

I got an Ultimate sticker! XD

Joshua and Neku are a little OOC, maybe for Shiki too ^^;

I don't give a crap if you think To Zanarkand is emo! I like it RAWRRR!!! Ejhfeouhrff AGUHESIutheuksthg :/ loll wtf?

Wheeeeeee! Easter special, hope you guys like it~ ^^ **ONESHOT. **Inspired by random moments with xXReaperComposerXx ….. We were doing Easter eggs at school (WTH? How old are we, 6? O___O'')

HAH When I read the Kingdom Hearts manga I literally squealed when Cloud showed up at the arena thing XDD (fan girl….. Or not. O.O)

And yeah…….. XDD Also, gomenesai if the author's note is crapping long. :P

……I know this is probably hilariously late, but, I mea –

_xTrateltx is cut off as random TWEWY characters pop into her fan fiction-_

**xTrateltx: WTF GUYS WHAT ARE YOU DOING…… o__o; You're supposed to be WAITING…..**

Neku: Screw you…. All I want to know right now is where that Konishi bastard is!

Beat: ……. *holds up skateboard*

Neku: Yeah, don't mind him. Can I kick some ass in this story?

**xTrateltx: …..No.**

Neku: Aww……. OHSHIT.

**xTrateltx: This is FANFICTION Neku! You beat her already!**

Neku: Oh…… Déjà vu….. T_T

Shiki: Hey, where'd Joshua go? O_o

Joshua: Right over here…… Hey, Neku dear~?

Neku: ….. What the hell is wrong with you?

**xTrateltx: OMG SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!! **–pulls down disclaimer sheet while Neku and Joshua start arguing with each other-

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in the fan-made story. **

**All characters ©Square Enix. :)

* * *

  
**

"Neku-kun…….. Are you paying attention to Konishi-sensei?" Shiki whispered to Neku, who seemed to be spacing out. It was Thursday, the second last day of the school week. "Konishi-sensei says it's _really_ important……" Neku snapped out of his daze, just as his teacher rambled on and came to the conclusion. "Thus, tomorrow you are all you bring in one to three eggs. Empty, mind you." She held up an egg, and spun it around slowly so the entire class could see. "With _pins or anything else sharp, _you will poke two holes carefully on either side, like so…." She reached behind her desk and pulled out a paperclip.

"…..And you will do…. This……" She stabbed the top of the egg. Rhyme, who was sitting closest to her, jumped a little and backed away slowly. "And this….." The teacher turned the egg upside down and stabbed the bottom of the egg. "Like so. After, you may use whatever you feel like using to remove the yolk and egg white. HOWEVER!" She glanced around, and smirked slightly. "The egg must come back in perfect condition, like the one I have so _carefully_ done last night." She reached behind her desk and pulled out another egg. As she flipped it around, everyone could see the two holes where she had poked/stabbed and the inside was empty.

"You are NOT to do this-"Konishi crushed the egg in one hand, making Rhyme shift even farther from the teacher. "Class dismissed."

_("Do as your sensei Konishi instructs to do. You have 1440 minutes. Fail, and face erasure. –The Reapers".XDD No, no JK. This is a fan fiction. Screw the missions!)_

"Hey, guys?" Shiki ran up to her group of friends who were just about ready to leave school. "Why don't you guys all come over to my house and we can work on the eggs together!" Shiki smiled hopefully at Neku, who pulled out his cell phone, while the others did the same.

"Yeah, it's Neku. I'm coming home later, school thing. ……..Yeah, yeah, I remember. ….. Kay. See ya." Neku closed the top screen on his flip phone and put it away in his book bag.

"Hey, mom! …It's Rhyme…… Can I go over to a friend's house? …. Mhm… School project. She wanted us to do the homework together since it'd be easier….. Ah, sure. Oh, and Beat's coming with me too, that okay? ….. Yay! Thanks… Bye." Rhyme ended the phone call and stowed her cell phone away just as Neku had done.

Joshua shrugged. " I don't have anyone to call. Mother and Father went somewhere on business, so it's just me at home. Heheh….. Besides, I don't call anyone except Sanae… Meh." Joshua took out his orange cell phone (Neku backed away a little bit and kept watching the sky) and dialled a few numbers in. "Sanae, homework. I'll explain later." 'Boss? Wait wha-?' _Beep._ "There might be a few problems later, but its okay for now. Heheh…." Joshua smirked (a little bit too evilly).

"Eri speaking, Dad…. …… What? OH YOU DID NOT JUST - ….. Oh." (Neku winced behind his headphones). "Can I go over to a friend's house? I don't have anything today, you know… ….Why? ….. Riiiiiighhhtt…… I'll come home then. Talk to ya later." Eri slid the sliding screen of her phone back down, ending the call. The red head sighed in disappointment.

"Well, looks like I can't come along this time. Dad says since its Mom's birthday, I have to go home and help with….. Stuff. See you guys later then..." Eri waved and walked off in the direction of her house.

"That kinda sucks……" Shiki pouted slightly as Eri walked off, but turned to her remaining three friends. Smiling brightly, she said "Come on then, to my house it is! ……" She received no response from her friends, although Rhyme looked slightly interested. A vein appeared on her head (like in anime XDD) "….Race ya?" At the word "race", Beat perked up slightly. "Race to where yo?" He asked, grinning innocently. Joshua joined Neku in the act of backing away slowly from Shiki.

He ended up unconscious on the ground with a big bump on his head and a fuming Shiki storming off with his skateboard and Neku trying unsuccessfully calm the seamstress down.

"Okay, so since Konishi-sensei said to use pins or something sharp, Beat can go through my kitchen for stuff…… When he gets here anyway. Joshua, I guess you can too…." Shiki had calmed down sufficiently on the walk to her house. Rhyme and Neku both pulled out their pins from the Reaper's Game, and Shiki pulled out a sewing needle. The pin in Rhyme's hand was her cure drink, and in Neku's were Pyrokinesis. (The flame pin.) and Lightning Moon (The electric revolving thingy...) Joshua merely shrugged at the idea and rummaged through Shiki's cabinets before settling for a pair of scissors.

"I'll go first." Shiki said, and carefully poked her sewing pin through the top of the egg as her teacher did a few hours ago. After a few minutes of probing the shell, it gave a small crack and Shiki got her needle through the top. She pulled the needle out, wiped it on a tissue, and went on to do the other side of the egg.

"Neku, you can go next." Shiki stated, still concentrating on the bottom part of the egg. "All right….." Neku pulled the needle part from the pin out from the back and poked the top of the egg like what Shiki did earlier.

Shiki was finishing her third egg when a faint orange light reflecting against her glasses made her look up. Rhyme was on the other side of the kitchen behind Beat who was freaking out, while Neku was holding an egg……….. **THAT WAS ON FREAKING FIRE!!!!! **"…….." Neku just looked at Shiki, and smiled sheepishly. "I guess I forgot I can still kind of use psyches…. We'll just have to wait until the pin gauge runs out, which should be in…. Now….." The flame extinguished itself and Neku promptly pulled the pin out and set it down on the table.

Rhyme just grinned from behind Beat with the same look Neku had, as she had three soda cans on the table. "I can still use psyches too….." Shiki sweat dropped, and looked at Joshua. He was sitting (smugly) with his hands folded neatly in front of him. On the paper towel in front of him, now were three perfect eggs, like Konishi had done, but…… Better? The pair of scissors were also put on the table next to the eggs.

"It comes naturally." He said, shrugging then giggling like a schoolgirl. Neku fell over, before staring at Beat. He did not have any success with his eggs either, like Neku. The seamstress could feel the tension and electricity that sparked between the two, and shifted in her chair a good two meters away. They both dove for the scissors at the same time, but Joshua (being the snobby bastard he is) took the scissors and set them down on the counter behind him, making Neku and Beat crash painfully onto the floor.

A fight broke out on the kitchen floor. "You….. Bastard! Those were…… Mine!" Neku yelled, only stopping to dodge a hit. "Yo! That was……. So…. MINE!! Not cool……… yo!" Joshua only smiled at what he had done to the two friends, but earned a deathly glare from Shiki, who only frowned.

_Okay, okay……_Joshua held up his hands to Shiki to show that he wasn't trying to kill anybody. Shiki still had the vein on her head, but went on staring at Joshua. She took her sewing needle and stabbed it into the wooden table. It went in a good 5 centimetres, leaving only the tip of the needle sticking out. The Composer sweat dropped, and reached into the fight where the two were still raging at each other.

"Here's the deal," he said, pulling the two apart. "Neku will use the scissors first, and then Beat can use them, okay?" Beat pouted a little, but nodded. Neku sighed, but nodded too. "Great!" Joshua said, smiling like a cat, and handed the scissors to Neku. Eyes shining, Neku turned towards the egg. If the egg had a mouth, it would be screaming bloody murder.

* * *

--At school the next day—

* * *

"Geez guys, what did you do??" Eri exclaimed, as the four friends brought in their eggs the following day for painting. "Phone's fault, yo. NOT COOL MAN. Not cool……." Beat pointed at Neku, and began sulking in a corner, with Rhyme trying to comfort him. Eri nodded slightly, but noticed Joshua's eggs. "OHMYGOSHHHHH!!!!!" She squealed, "Those are like, PERFECT!!!!!!!!!"

"Class, I have to go get some sheets from the office. Everybody be nice and quiet while I go run down." Konishi said, before marching out the door and down the stairs.

While Eri ranted on, Joshua was forced to listen. Secretly behind him, Neku dipped a brush in blood red paint. "Joshua…… Look ou-!!' Joshua turned around in slight expectation, but only found himself face-to-face with a paintbrush, dripping with some red liquid. "Surprise, Joshua!" Neku grinned evilly, then pressed the paintbrush onto his face, and with a few expert strokes, made a big fat 'X' on Joshua's shocked and enraged face.

After Neku took the brush off from Joshua's face, he burst out into a mad cackle, rolling on the floor. Meanwhile, Joshua was about to have to his own revenge. With a small "Huff," and a can of purple paint in his hand, he smirked at the Neku on the floor, still laughing. "Smile, Neku!' He said smugly, before whipping out a paintbrush and painting a similar 'X' on his face. "Hey what the-???" Neku hollered and jumped up from the floor.

"You….. Bastard!" He screeched, while Shiki restrained him. Joshua, (who remained as calm as ever) only smiled, before frowning. "You think you're the only one, Neku….?" Eri, who just noticed the paint-fight, stopped ranting about how perfect the eggs were and backed away from the fuming Joshua. "I. Will. Show. You." He laughed, but it wasn't a nice laugh, more evil than anything else. He took out his paintbrush again, while Shiki (fearing for her sanity) let go of Neku and ran off with Eri.

The two girls barricaded themselves with two desks they flipped on one side. They carefully peeked out from the top, as a splash of red paint flew to one side, and another splat of purple paint to another side.

"Scissors! Eggs! Paint! BIG FAT X'S ON FRIEND'S FACES!" Neku screamed from one side of the room, using whatever method to throw paint at the boy on the other side of the room. Just then, a big splat of paint landed on Joshua's silver hair. Peering from behind the desks, Shiki could see that the last strand of sanity snapped from inside Joshua, and his right eye began twitching ever so slightly.

Looking at his own purple-and-red stained shirt, he looked up at Neku. Neku's shirt was also stained with purple and red. They were both breathing heavily, as Joshua was only dodging, and Neku was only chucking paint at him.

With one final yell, Neku tossed **the entire can of red paint**, just as Konishi –sensei stepped into the room, with Mr. Kitanji (the principle) behind her. The can landing with a clearly audible _CLANG! _ on the principle's head. He turned with a vein on his head, a backing away Konishi, and a sense of doom in the classroom as he held up his right hand, and pointed to Joshua and Neku. "DETENTION. BOTH OF YOU." He screamed at the two, who immediately dropped all their paintbrushes and cans of paint.

* * *

--After school--

* * *

While stuck cleaning up the mess on the floor, Joshua pulled idly at Neku's hair. "This is all your fault, you know dear?" "Okay, okay, I admit it. But still." Although both of the boys had scrubbed their faces, they both still had faint lines to show where the 'X' once was. Most of the paint was gone from the floor by now, and Neku got up stiffly. He was stuck cleaning the floor for almost an hour now, but it looked a lot better……

"Neku…?" "Yeah what?" Neku grumbled before looking at Joshua, and jumped back maybe half a meter. Behind him were standing Beat, Rhyme, Shiki, Eri, Konishi-sensei and Mr. Kitanji. "APRIL FOOLS!" They all yelled, although Kitanji did not look really happy….. (There were still red stains in his hair) . After they finished yelling, Joshua stepped to Neku, and shook his right hand. Neku was still shocked beyond words.

"S-So this was all… Staged?" Joshua nodded smugly, while Shiki looked a bit embarrassed at the entire thing. "Sorry if we hurt you, Neku-kun," Konishi-sensei said, "But hey, it only comes once a year, right? Heeheehee~" Neku grimaced to the side, disgusted by the joke. "And now….. The finale.…….." Mr. Kitanji boomed, and snapped his fingers. The lights went off.

"Hey, what the hell? Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttt………. I hate the dark……" Neku cursed loudly in the darkness, but right after, the lights came back on. Everyone was nowhere to be seen.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT??????"

His screech could be heard in all the school hallways, and even outside! Outside of the building, Shiki high-five-d with Eri, who grinned.

"Who wants to plan next year?"

* * *

OKAY I know that was crappy, but hey, if it's April Fool's day, why not? Really, I had no ending for this, so the ending might seem kinda………. FUNKAY 33

Whattheduck? (kweh~!) It looked sooooooooo long on Microsoft Word! T____T Nyuuuuuuuu! And I worked really hard on this too :(

-xTrateltx

P.S. Screw grammar. Word was supposed to get that. =/

P.P.S. This started BEFORE April Fools (and I didn't really expect this to take that long ._. ) so the story might be a bit off. Too lazy to edit =w="


End file.
